Chapter 19: A Long List of Ex-Lovers/Supports
DJ and Maggie C Support *'DJ': So, Maggie. *'Maggie': Hm? *'DJ': This may be a bit rude to ask a lady, but you're pretty old, right? *'Maggie': You can say that again. *'DJ': Where are you from? Did you watch civilization on this continent develop over your life, or did you come here from somewhere else? *'Maggie': I was born veeeery far away a looong time ago. *'DJ': Oh, I see. How'd you make it out here, then? *'Maggie': I was taken from my home at a very young age. Probably about your mother's age. *'DJ': Hm. *'Maggie': And well, I was taken away. Spent a few decades in a weird place that I didn't know until I discovered the existence of dragonstones, transformed, and flew off. *'DJ': Interesting. And then what? *'Maggie': Then I spent some-odd centuries back home. After that, I spent a few decades in The Domain and came here! *'DJ': That sounds like quite the life story. You should tell me the full version sometime. *'Maggie': I can do that if you're interested. *'DJ': I am. So, um, another question. *'Maggie': Yeah? *'DJ': How do you handle losing friends? You must have made a lot of human friends with much shorter lifespans than you. How do you handle watching them all die? *'Maggie': You know how I'm always happy and bubbly? *'DJ': Yeah? *'Maggie': Like that. *'DJ': That was...an oddly uncomplicated answer. *'Maggie': Heh, sorry. Not really feeling the whole profound thing right now. Ask again later. *'DJ': Can do. Joanne and Taylor C Support *'Joanne': Hm? What's this, then? What's wrong, Taylor? *'Taylor': Oh, nothing, only the fact that I'm having the worst day ever. *'Joanne': What happened? *'Taylor': I got a letter from home and things aren't looking too good for my family's farm. *'Joanne': Oh no! What's wrong? *'Taylor': Storms have been ravaging our crops, so this entire season has produced no crops. My family's not gonna make enough money to sustain themselves. *'Joanne': Oh no... *'Taylor': So yeah. That sucks. *'Joanne': Well, maybe I can help you out? *'Taylor': You? Why? How? *'Joanne': Well we get paid for being in the Shepherds, right? *'Taylor': Yeah, and? *'Joanne': So you can give your family some of that money. And I'll be able to spare some gold as well. *'Taylor': You would do that for me? *'Joanne': Absolutely! We're all friends here, aren't we? That's what friends do, after all. *'Taylor': Thanks Joanne. You're a life saver! *'Joanne': Don't mention it! Bohl and Harley C Support *'Harley': Hey Bohl. What are you doing? *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Bohl. Hello? Earth to Bohl? *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Speak to me, Bohl. *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Please. This is getting more awkward by the second. *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Er...anyway, I'm here to tell you that kitchen duty is all yours tonight. *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Joos was supposed to do it, but his injuries today caught up to him, so it's your turn a bit early. *'Bohl': … *'Harley': You understand? *'Bohl': … *'Harley': ...I'm leaving. *'Bohl': ...Harley, no, wait! ...Oh, man. *'Augustus': What the hell was that? *'Bohl': Harley is just so very cold. I could not think about what to be saying of. *'Augustus': You mean cool? *'Bohl': Right! Oh man, I goofed it up. Chase and Joanne B Support *'Joanne': Hey Chase, let's have a seat. *'Chase': What are we doing? *'Joanne': We're gonna read that hilarious Joos book again. *'Chase': Why? *'Joanne': Because it's been a long couple of days and we need the cheering up, I think. *'Chase': But I've already read it and gotten a laugh out of it. *'Joanne': Then do I have good news for you, my friend. *'Chase': Hm? *'Joanne': He wrote a sequel! *'Chase': He did not. *'Joanne': He did! And it's about the kids meeting in the same weird "internet" place. It's pretty good. *'Chase': Pretty good as in actually good, or pretty good as in hilariously bad? *'Joanne': Take a wild guess. *'Chase': Oh yes, we're reading the hell out of this. How'd you figure out about this, by the way? *'Joanne': I may or may not have connections with a certain very skilled thief. *'Chase': Thank you, Dakota. Let's jump right in! Dakota and Signele A Support *'Signele': I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're here for some weird reason that amounts to you thinking I'm cool, right? *'Dakota': No. *'Signele': Then why are you here? *'Dakota': To be around you, really. *'Signele': Because I'm weird? *'Dakota': Because you're not all that bad. You're loud and annoying, but you're cool. *'Signele': I'm cool? Me? Psh. *'Dakota': It's true. And I can't help but want to hang around you to see what weird things you'll do next. *'Signele': That's totally what friends do, right? *'Dakota': Pretty sure it is. *'Signele': …So are we friends? *'Dakota': You've put up with my insults and weirdness, and I've put up with your strange behavior, so yeah. I'd say we're friends. *'Signele': I never thought we'd be friends. I thought you hated me and wanted to watch me suffer in confusion of your actions. Guess I was wrong! *'Dakota': You don't exactly make it easy to be friends with you. *'Signele': I know, the giant rabbit thing always throws people off. *'Dakota': Not just that, but okay. We're friends now, so we're going to leave it at that. *'Signele': And what if I don't want to leave it at that? *'Dakota': Don't do anything reckless. I don't want you getting hurt over me not wanting to talk about something. *'Signele': Well if you insist…friend. Category:Supports